Big Hearted Lily Salvatore
by xxLightCatcherxx
Summary: Lily Salvatore comes home to live with her older brothers Damon and Stefan. When disaster occurs her now perfect life could be shattered. She needs courage hope and a big heart. Full summery inside. Plz review. Rated T just in case!
1. New Vampire in town

Hey

This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction. It's called Big Hearted Lily Salvatore and this is the full summery:

Lily Salvatore is Stefan and Damon's little sister. After coming back to join her brothers she finds love for the first time in Jeremy, and finds true friends in Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt. It's all she's ever wanted. Family, friends and love but when disater occurs this perfect life is in danger of being shattered. Lily Salvatore must face her biggest enemy alone to save everyone she loves. She's going to need courage, hope and a big heart.

Hope you enjoy it!!!

Maddie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Lily Salvatore.

* * *

Lily POV:

I waited and waited. I was home again, finally. Stefan and Damon are going to get a big surprise....I can't wait!

I was waiting in my bedroom waiting to be discovered. I thought it would be more fun to be discovered than to go to them, although i was itching to run downstairs where Damon was sitting on the sofa, and he had no clue i was here. I laughed silently, not daring to make a noise in case he heard. I leasurely waited until my brothers found me...

Stefan POV:

I was in History with Elena and we were intently listening to Alaric Saltzman, our history teacher. Well, Elena was...I was more listening to my own mind. Something had been bothering me since this morning. Another presence in my mind, another familiar presence, another vampire presence.

"C'mon Stefan," Elena wispered nudgeing me with her elbow. Elena had long dark hair and blue eyes the colour of the stone in my ring. (**a/n i know this maybe not how she looks but i've crossed her appearence with the books and the tv show)** Her samll features showed deep concern and her hands were planted firmly on her small waist of slender body. God, she was gorgeous. I was so lucky to have a girlfriend so beautiful. "Are you ok?" She asked concern clearly planted on her face. I nodded coming out of my trance like state. She still didn't look convinced so i stood up and left the classroom pulling her gently behind me. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked again once we were in the busy corridor.

"I'm fine," I assured her. I cupped her face and kissed her gently and i could feel all her worry evaporating, just what i aimed to do. I pulled away and took both of her hands in mine. I looked deep into her eyes but i didnt influence her, "I'm fine, really."

She sighed and nodded. Just then Bonnie came up to us. Bonnie's hair was tied up in a messy bun, which she usually had loose and hanging round her shoulder's. Her brown eyes looked a little frantic. "I can't do maths!" Bonnie said desperately. Elena and I laughed. "It's not funny!" she said, glaring. Bonnie was a good friend, and a good witch. And i'm not joking, she really is a witch but a good witch.

"I need to call Damon. I'll meet you in 5 minutes for lunch outside." I told the girls. Bonnie shrugged but Elena looked at me confused.

"Damon?" Elena asked. "But why would you want to talk you Damon, you're always fighting." what Elena had just told me was all true. Me and my brother Damon have never been on best terms.

"I know but i need to talk to him. See you in a minute." I let go of Elena and walked down the corridor to go outside. I dialled Damon's number on my iphone and waited for him to pick up. He picked up on the second ring.

"Little Brother, you aren't as stupid as i thought or as weak." Damon's mocking voice came down the the phone. I ignored that comment.

"You sense it to then?" I asked.

"Yes." Damon said flatly. "What do you want me to do?"

"You could check it out." I suggested.

"Nah. They can't do anything inside. They have to be invited. Bring Elena with you when you come home just to be on the safe side." I could practiclly hear Damon smirk. But the really annoying thing is i know he's right.

"Bye Damon." I said, but he was already gone.

I walked back to where Elena and Bonnie was sitting talking and sat down on the bench and wrapped my arm around Elena's waist.

"What did you want to talk about with Damon." Elena asked.

"A new vampire is in town." I told her straight. I didn't want to lie to her.

"Great, another vampire wants to kill me." She said sarcasticly.

"Not every vampire wants to kill you." I laughed, looking down at her affectionatly. We both laughed. I noticed Bonnie hadn't said anything and when i looked up her head was stuck in a book.

"Maths text book, Bonnie?" I asked, smilling at her. Bonnie looked up startled.

"No, it's a spell book. I'm just flicking through." She bent her head back to the book as i nodded.

I turned back to Elena. "You coming home with me today?" I asked. Elena nodded and lent her head against my shoulder.

* * *

That was the first chapter. hope you enjoyed it!

PLz Review

maddie

xxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Little Lily

Here is the second chapter of my story

Hope you enjoy it!!

maddie

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Lily Salvatore.

* * *

Elena POV:

We pulled up outside Stefan's house after school and we got out. Stefan came immediately to my side and put an arm round my waist like the protective boyfriend he is. Stefan opened the front door and ushered me inside. Just then i remebered something, i looked at stefan who was hanging up his jacket.

"I left my bracelet in one of the spare bedrooms when i was reading a couple of days ago. I'm going to get it..." I started up the stairs.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Stefan told me, giving my hand a final squeeze. He smiled at me softly then turned and went into the kitchen.

At the top of the stairs there was a long corridor. I never really liked it up here, it always seemed so eary. I usually came up with Stefan to go into his room but right now i was on my own so i took a deep breath and started towards the last door at the very end of the corridor.

I pulled the handle down and gently opened the door and stopped dead. There on the grand bed in front of me was a girl. Maybe a bit younger than me. Her long brown curly/wavy hair was pulled into a plat that hung in front of her shoulder. She was laying down and was so still, she actually looked dead. Then her blue eyes flew open as if senseing me although i hadn't even said a word. In a flash she was up, standing next to the bed, not moving her eyes from my face. We stared at eachother. So inhumanly beautiful, her whole body perfect with gorgeous fitting clothes.

I did the only thing i could do at this time. I yelled downstairs. "VAMPIRE! HELP!" I didn't stop staring at her. Then in the same instant. Stefan was on one side of me and Damon on the other. They were just a frozen as i was. This wasn't normal, they should growl at her or something. She was a vampire and she could be here to hurt me. I elbowed Stefan and this seemed to break his trance but then he did something i never in a million years thought he would do next.

He walked forward and took the girl in his arms and gave her a really big hug. HUG! My chin dropped. Was the world going made?! They pulled apart and Stefan took his place next to me again and pulled me closer to him. Then the girl held her arms out to Damon, who came forward an gave her a hug to. I mean seriously! Since when did Damon give hugs like he actually cared?!

When they pulled apart Damon was grinning like a mad man and he draped an arm round her shoulders. "This is-" Damon started, but the girl interupted him.

"I can introduce myself Damon!" The girl glared up at him as she was only as tall as his shoulder. Then she turned to me. "My name is Lily, Lily Salvatore." She told me boldly.

"Salvatore?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes." She said it like i was mentaly handi-capped, i think i might be... "Damon and Stefan are my older brothers. I'm the youngest." She pouted.

I turned to Stefan. "You never told me you had a sister," i pointed out with my eyebrows furrowed.

Stefan shrugged. "It didn't come up." He smiled evn wider. "You have got to tell us what you have been up to since we went different ways." Stefan demanded, talking to Lily. Damon nodded.

Lily laughed. "Oh, okay. If i have to..." But she said it in a way that sounded as if she would gladly tell them. She laughed again and ducked under Damons arm and went past me and Stefan and skipped down the corridor and down the stairs. Damon shook his head and laughed, following Lily. Me and Stefan followed after slowly.

Just as Lily waited at the bottom of the stairs with Damon by her side. She lookde up at Me and Stefan descending the stairs. "I forgot to ask... Who's the human?" She asked Stefan.

Stefan pulled me tighter to him. "This is Elena, my girlfriend." Stefan said proudly. Lily smiled and bit her lip. Then she tilted her head to the side and looked a little confused, her smile dropped.

"She looks like Katherine." Lily stated. I felt the muscles in my body tighten.

Stefan frowned. "She's not katherine." Stefan said flatly and his grip tightened on me more. By this time we were at the bottom of the stairs standing in front of Lily and Damon.

Lily put a hand on her chest. "Thank God. I never liked the girl." She shook her head. Everyone laughed freely, breaking the sudden tension that arose on the subject of katherine.

Damon guided Lily towards the lounge with me and Stefan following. "I've missed you." Damon muttered to Lily. Lily giggled.

I raised my eyebrows at Stefan. "Damon has a soft spot for our little sister. We both do." He wispered. I nodded.

I liked Lily. She was fun!

* * *

Thats the second chapter

Hope you enjoyed it!!! plz review!!!

maddie

xxxxxxxxxx


	3. History

hey here is the 3rd chapter. I am so sorry that i haven't been updating but i have school and hw and dancing. I will try to upload more quickly in the future.

a/n this story is set after Damon finds that Katherine's not in the tome and i still sad.

Enjoy

Maddie

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 3- History

Damon POV

My little sister is back! God, I missed her although I wouldn't tell anyone but her that. But it kind of showed anyway now. And I don't care. I missed Lily.

Lily POV

I was happy to be back. I never thought it would feel so emotional. I was on my own for so long that I learnt to hide my loneliness within myself. I refused to feel lonely. And, I guess, after a while I refused to feel anything. All the years of feeling nothing, poured out freely now. I felt alive.

Stefan POV

I was glad Lily was back. It would do us good to have out little sister here. It would especially do Damon good. He loves Lily immensley and he needs her wether he wants to admit or not. Damon needs Lily to show him the way again because he won't listen to me. Damons gone off track a bit since Katherine was captured in 1864 and then Lily went her own way a couple of weeks later, then he found out that Katherine wasn't int he tome and she didn't care... But who am I kidding? I need my little baby sister as well.

Elena POV

Lily Salvatore. who knew the Salvatore brothers had a sister? I didn't and I was dating one of them. I feel like a bad girlfriend although it was partly Stefan's fault for not telling me! Lily seems like a nice girl. I think I'll like her. Little Lily Salvatore.

Lily POV

We had settled into different chairs in the living room. Me and Damon occupying the two armchairs and Stefan and Elena cosying up on the sofa. Aww, they looked cute together.

All three of them looked at me expectantly. I glanced at Elena. "I think I should tell Elena some of the stuff that you two already know so she feels welcome in this conversation. plus she'll understand better." I smiled warmly at Elena who smiled hesitantly back. Then I continued. "I was changed into a vampire when i was 15 years old. I didn't get on well with my father. But i got on brilliantly with my big brothers." Both Damon and Stefan beamed at me. "When i was changed Katherine was still about and Damon and Stefan were already vampire's. I didn't like Katherina and although i wanted to help my brothers i kept myself well away from their troubles. After Katherine was captured I went my own way, to explore, to have fun!" I glanced at everyone looking intently at me, waiting for me to continue. But when i looked at Damon i thought i saw something flash in his eye. Loss?

I took a breath and carried in my story. "I traveled to Europe after that. I was able to go out in the sunlight because i had a lapis lazuli (a/n i can't remember it exactly. sorry.) ring. I can't remember where i got it form though... Anyway I was in England for a while and i loved it. I don't know why. I just did. I loved London and the countryside. I loved the snow and the occasional sunshine." I giggled to myself. "I came back to America every now and then. But never stayed long, I liked it in England and Europe." I paused. "Well, to be honest... that's basically it." I laughed. "My wonderful life story."

"Are you going back to England then?" Stefan asked suddenly. I sighed.

"No, do you mind? If I stay here, I mean?" I asked cautiously. Everyones faces brightened with smiles.

"Of course you can stay!" Damon said enthusiasticly.

Just then a shrill ring came from Elena's pocket. She flipped the phone up and looked at the screen for a minute. She grimaced at the message but then looked up at Stefan. "Jeremy said Jenna wants me home now for dinner." Then her phone went off again. Elena looked at the message. "Jeremy said that Jenna asked it Damon wanted to come." She glanced at me and smiled. "And of course i think we would have enough for an extra person, if you want to go as well, Lily?" She asked. I smiled back and nodded.

* * *

I know its shorter but the next one will be longer... plz review!!!!

Maddie

xxxxxxxxxx

Review

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	4. He Is Delicious

Here's the 4th chapter. Enjoy!

OH, just something i really need to say, i have now decided that thus takes place after the 1st season. But jeremy didn't take annas blood or anything so he is still human.

Maddie

xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Lily POV

We all bundled into Stefan's car with Stefan driving, Elena riding shotgun and me and Damon in the back. We listened to music but sat silently feeling the purr of the engine. After we arrived at Elena's house she lead the way to the front door pulling Stefan closely behind her, with me and Damon trailing behind.

"We're back!" Elena called into the house once she opened the door. A women about 30 years old came round corner smiling happily, her smile widened as she spotted me and i smiled back friendly. "Jenna, this is Lily Salvatore; Lily, this is my Aunt Jenna." Jenna came over to me and put out her hand so i could be shaken.

"It's nice to meet you, Jenna." I said politley.

"I never knew the Salvatore brothers had a sister." Jenna said.

"So it seems not everybody knew i existed." I smiled fondley at my brothers. "I am offended you never spoke of me." Damon and Stefan both looked sheepish and i laughed.

"All sit at the table, dinners just about ready." Jenna turned and headed into the kitchen with all four of us following. "Hey, dinners ready!" Jenna called upstairs..

"Comming!" I heard a voice come from upstairs. I made my way into the dinning room and sat down next to Damon pulling myself in. "Mind youself Lily, human food is not as nice as humans say it is." Damon said in a low voice so that only vampires would be able to see it. I let out a small giggle.

"Don't be rude, i'm sure Jenna made a lovely meal, we are just not the right people to enjoy it." I smiled. Damon chuckled and threw himself into the covosation that was between Jenna and the others, but i didn't pay attention i was to busy looking at the boy who had walked into the room, he stopped frozen at the sight of me, he smelled amazing, the blood flow made me realize just how thirsty i was, he smelled just so...delicious.

"Excuse me." I abrupty stood pushing my chair back with my legs, i exited though the back door slamming it shut in my haste. Great, Jenna gonna think im an absolute phsyco. And not only Jenna the delicious boy too probably thought i was mad.

How could i let myself get so thirsty? I paced on the back porch trying to calm myself. It had come to close to ending badly. I was so stupid. I was angry at myself. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I stopped pacing and sat down on the swinging chair looking out onto the garden. I put my head in my hands and thought about how much i had messed up, i had hardly been here a day!

I heard the door click open and i thought it would be one of my brothers or even Elena but then his scent hit me and i knew it was the boy, i wanted to run and hide, but out here in fresh breeze it wasn't so bad. Still, i didn't look up until he spoke.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, concerned. His voice was like music. The most beautiful kind. I found myself smiling at his voice dispite my uncomfortable thirst for his blood. I gave a tight nod and looked up. The boy moved to sit beside me so i held my breath not wanting to lead myself into any more temptation.

"I'm sorry, i just felt a little sick." I lied as normally as i could, i'm not much of a lier.

"Or maybe your just hungery, your eyes show it." The boy smiled, as i sat there shocked. "Don't worry, i know everything about vampires" I didn't know what to say in return.

"How? I mean i understand Elena because she's dating one, but you?" I asked curious.

"I would tell you but you might want to eat first." Oh, right.

"You don't have to watch you know." i looked at him with the corner of my eye, he just shrugged.

i pullled out a vile of rabit lood out of my pocket, popped the top open and downed it in one. I instantly felt better as the cravings died down a bit. When my thirst was more appropriately satisfied i really looked at the boy. I felt myself warm with the sight of him, he was gorgeous, dark hair that fell in his eyes slightly and brown eyes that could go on forever. He was tall and lean with muscles covering his body under his t-shirt.

"You were going to tell me abouthow you know about vampires?" I promted.

He nodded and his eyes were overcome with sadness. He swallowed hard the looked me in the eye. "My girlfriend, Anna, was a vampire. She was killed though, staked then burned with lots of other vampires." He looked at his hands, and i was overcome with the urge to hug him.

Instead of hugging him, though i just reached out for his hand and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry, i know what's it's like. To feel you've lost someone you loved so much."

"You do?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, i do." I said as i remembered how it felt, i thought i would never get over it. I probably wouldn't have, if... no, i didn't want to remee=mber what had happened that night, not tonight.

"Perhaps, we should go inside now." He said, nodding towards to door.

"Actually, i'm still hungary, i let myself not eat for to long, i need to go hunt. Sorry." He nodded as we both got up.

"Tell Jenna, i'm really sorry but i just felt really ill." He nodded again. and just as he was about the open the door i spoke. "I didn't catch your name." I tipped my head in a questioning guesture.

"Jeremy." He smiled. "And you?" He asked.

I giggled a little. "Lily"

Then at vampire speed, i ran. But to Jeremy, i disappeared.

* * *

There is is!

Who did Lily lose? what happened?

Review! plz.

Maddie

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
